The Adventure of a Life Time
by eddsworldgirl21
Summary: What if Adam joined the others on their adventures in space. Shiro and Adam would be together. Allura would find out from Keith what the rings their where mean. Lance would find out his hero is gay and talk to him about his feelings for Keith. Then when everything is done in season six after they get Shiro back they have a big wedding for Shiro and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Saving Shiro

Adam and Keith were looking from the shack roof when they saw a purple light. " What is that?" Keith asked wondering what it is. Adam takes out his binoculars and looks. He sees a ship crashing to Earth. He puts them down and looks at Keith. " On the bike now." Adam said jumping off the roof. Keith followed. They got on and started driving there.

When they got there they started fighting their way through with some help. Keith noticed who they are and blushed when he saw Lance. " Heh. Hey lover boy." Keith said smiling at him. Lance smirked and kept fighting. Pidge hacked the door and told Keith and Adam to go inside. Keith took Adam's hand and they ran inside. They entered the room and Keith started fighting them. Adam ran up to Shiro and gasped. He teared up while getting him unhooked. " Shiro. Let's get you out of here." Adam said running outside with Keith. " Everyone on the bike." Keith said grabbing it. Everyone got on and Keith started driving it.

They got to a cliff. " We're not going to make it Keith." Lance said getting worried. " We need to lose some weight." Keith said getting scared. " On it." Adam said throwing their bags off. They kept Pidge and Hunk's stuff. Keith jumped off the cliff and landed it. " Well done Keith." Shiro said smiling at him. Keith hugs Shiro along with Adam. Adam hugs Shiro as well. The others watched them.

They were all standing around the house. Then Keith looked at them. Shiro and Adam were on the couch cuddling and talking. Shiro then looked at the other three. Shiro stood up and shook their hands introducing himself. They did the same. Keith looked at the board. He pointed to a cave. " There." Adam said knowing what Keith meant. Keith nodded. " We'll head there soon." Adam knowing they should. " Keith can I talk to you and Adam outside." Shiro said wanting to talk to them. " Sure." They said okay with that. Then the three went outside to look at the sun rise. " What is it babe?" Adam asked wondering what he needed. " Thank you for coming for me." Shiro said happy for what they did. " Your welcome." They said standing with him. They stayed with him for a while.

Time skip

When they got to the cave they went inside and looked around. Shiro looked at a drawing on the cave. ( It's the one he looked at in episode one season one.) Adam looks at him wondering what he's looking at. " Shiro?" Adam said hoping he's okay. Shiro looked at him. " Coming." Shiro said going over to him. Then they went to catch up with the others. They stopped when they saw a blue robotic lion with a blue force field around it. " Why is this here?" Lance asked touching the force field. The force field came down and the lion's mouth opened. " Guess we just let here take us to where she's going." Lance said hoping it's okay. Everyone agreed and followed Lance inside the lion.

They got to the cockpit. " You fly her Lance." Keith said hoping that's what he's suppose to do. Lance sits in the seat and grabs the handles. The lion lights up inside and starts running out of the cave. Everyone starts freaking out. The lion flew around the Garrison then into space. Shiro held onto Adam getting scared. Because of the last time he felt scared about a ship.


	2. Chapter two: Meeting Coran and Allura

After a few minutes the lion lands on a planet outside a castle. The lion opens her mouth to let them out. " Shiro where are we?" Everyone asked not knowing where they are. Shiro looks at them. " I don't know. But were going to find out." Shiro said walking to the exit of the lion. Everyone followed him. They saw the castle. Lance walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened. He looked at everyone. They all went inside. They started exploring the castle hoping to find who lives there.

Soon they all stumble upon a room with pods in them. Lance went to the control panel and looked at it. " How does this work?" Lance asked wondering how to work it. Pidge went up to him and looked at it. " Try pushing the button for the one in front of us." Pidge said wanting him to try it. Lance nods and does it. The pod opened to reveal a girl with tan skin and blue hair wearing a blue pink purple and white dress with a head band that was gold and blue. It looked like a crown to them. Lance catches her as she falls from it. " I got you. Don't worry." Lance said looking at her. She opens her eyes and looks at him. Lance smiles. She stands up and pulls his arm behind his back and pins him to the pod. This made Keith laugh. " Who are you?" She asked wondering who he is. " I'm Lance Mcclain. Um we found you lion." Lance said trying not to complain about the pain she's causing him. She let's go of him. " I'm so sorry. I'm princess Allura of Altea. You found a lion. This means oh my. Where's Coran?" She said going to the control panel. She pushes a button hoping Coran is in a pod. The pod next to hers opened to reveal a gingered haired man wearing blue white and yellow clothes. " Princess." He said opening his eyes. He sees her and goes up to her. They hug and smile. " How long were we out?" They asked them hoping the group would know. " We don't know." Hunk said not knowing what they meant. Allura looks and gasped. " We've been asleep for ten thousand years." Allura said surprised by that. " That means your father lost." Coran said feeling sad. Allura nods and looks at the ground. Coran takes her hand. " Follow me everyone." Coran said wanting to show them something. He starts walking to another room. They all follow him hoping to find out what it is.

When they got to the room a guys from the computer appeared. " Father." Allura said running over to the hologram. She hugs him. Alfor hugs back a smiles. " Allura. My daughter. You must lead these six to help the universe." He said wanting her to do that for him now. She gasped not sure if she can do it. " But what if I can't do it?" She said hoping he can choose another. " You can just believe in yourself." He said wanting her to try. She nods and leaves the room. The hologram disappears and the door closes. She sighs. " To the control room everyone." She said ready for this. Then everyone followed her to the control room.

When they got there she actives the castle to tell them what they need to do. " The five lions were made by my father king Alfor ten thousand years ago. He had four friends who piloted the other lions. He flew the red lion. Which is linked to the pilot that follows their instincts more than their mind." Allura said explaining the red lion to them. She put the red lion to Keith which made Lance sad. She then explains the others. Once she got to the Blue lion Lance interrupted her. Lance gloated about himself to explain the blue lion. She sighs and smiles. " We need the other lions to get the Black lion. The leader of Voltron." She said making the Black lion to Shiro. Adam gasped and got worried. " Will he be safe?" Adam asked wondering if Shiro will be okay. " We will try to be as safe as we can." Allura said answering his question. Adam nods okay with that. " Lance you will take Hunk to get his lion. Shiro you will take Pidge to get his. Adam you will take Keith to get his. Allura said hoping their ready to do this. " On it princess." Lance said ready to take Hunk to the Yellow lion. Hunk and Lance go to the Blue lion and got to the where the Yellow lion is. Shiro looks at Pidge. He nods and they got to a ship in the castle. Then they go to the planet where the Green lion is.

Keith and Adam look at each other. " Ready bud?" Adam asked hoping he is. Keith grabs a tracker. " Yes." Keith said ready to go. Then they go to one of the ships and go to the Red lion's location.


End file.
